Sunday
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: When Lelouch vi Britannia offered the contract, all he expected was the pleasure of the flesh. What he doesn't expect is to want her heart more than her body. Fourth part of the Cosplay Club (C.C.) stories. Oneshot. AU.


**Here is Sunday on a Sunday.**

* * *

As soon as he enters the club, Lelouch senses that something has changed with the theme. What day is it today? Sunday. And Sunday means Maid Theme. But the usual designs needed for a Host Club are gone and replaced by white, fragrant flowers attached at the back of the chairs. The tables are arranged in a way that an aisle is created at the middle of the floor. White cloths, laces, and flowers accented both sides of the aisle while white petals are scattered on the red carpet. A soft romantic music is also being played in the background.

Wait, is the club currently reserved for a wedding reception and he is actually gate crashing? But C.C. didn't mention anything about it yesterday. Or perhaps she did, but he was busy with other things like worshiping her body.

There are just a few customers around because he arrives earlier than usual. He is too excited to see and tell her about the successful overtaking the Black Knights did to Ikaruga's three territories. Of how efficient and smart his new men are. Of how her suggestion to execute all the surprise attacks at the same time – creating chaos and confusion to the leaders of the rival groups – worked perfectly making the mission easy and fast.

But if he is going to be completely honest, he just wants to see her again.

It's odd how, lately, the mafia prince has the strong urge to spend more and more time with the witch. How he just simply wants to listen to whatever her smart mouth will say especially when she is giving him advice. How sometimes, he is contented with just lying beside her and not have sex.

For goodness sake, is he actually developing some feelings towards the woman?

Lelouch is not a stranger towards romance, hell, he even got two girlfriends during high school and one during college though all of them were short-lived, he had known the first stages of liking someone. And he is pretty sure that he is already beyond the first stage with C.C.

Not that he doesn't like her before, she is in fact his favorite non-girlfriend companion. She is his most favorite girl so far. Period.

For the past two months that they are in this arrangement, he had found a lot of unexpected things to like about her such as her being a book geek who sometimes tend to romanticized a normal situation into a tragic and depressing one; her crazy and uncontrollable obsession with pizza; her awful handwriting that he can barely read; and even the way she purposefully misspell his name to "Ledouche" when she writes it on paper.

He likes a woman who isn't afraid of him. A woman who knows her worth and does not settle on anything less.

And C.C. is all that.

But it looks like today is not his lucky day. Ugh, Sunday sucks big time.

Just when he is convinced that he is indeed gate crashing, the manager emerges from her office and without wasting time, he approaches her. "Excuse me, where is C.C.?"

The older woman's eyes immediately light up upon seeing him. "Oh, Mr. vi Britannia, you're early tonight! C.C. is still in her make-up room. I can show it to you."

Sighing in relief, Lelouch follows the older woman and passes by girls wearing what seem to be wedding dresses which are altered to be more seductive and appealing. Some blatantly give him the eye, while others just wave at him.

After a few more seconds, they finally reach the last door at the end of the corridor. Knocking thrice, the manager calls, "C.C. are you still there?"

"Yes, manager?" is the muffled reply.

"Are you done dressing up? Mr. vi Britannia is here to see you!"

"Lelouch? He is quite early. Lelouch, can you hear me? Sit on the bench near the door! I'm just finishing up!"

The manager lets out an annoyed _tsk_ while shaking her head. "Where are your manners, girl?" she whispers.

"I can take it from here. Take this." Handing her a hundred dollar, Lelouch just wants her to leave immediately so that he can go inside the dressing room now.

As soon as she disappears, Lelouch tries the knob but it is locked.

"I told you, I'm not yet done!"

"Are you alone in there?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me in. I don't want to wait outside!"

"You can't!"

Huh? "What do you mean 'I can't'? I've basically seen everything of you!"

The door suddenly opens slightly to show only the woman's face. "Lelouch, sit your spoiled ass over there and wait for me. Is that hard to understand?"

"No."

"I think so, too. Now, do not disturb me or else you have to wait longer."

"Yes, ma'am."

He obediently sits on the bench.

See? She can easily bend his will with just a single flat look on her eyes. He is in deep trouble.

After a few more minutes, the door to the dressing room fully opened at last. The sound immediately summons Lelouch infront of it like a demon being summoned by a witch. And what it revealed leaves the man speechless.

Because _oh_.

Because _wow_.

"What do you think? Does it look weird?" C.C. makes a complete turn as she continues, "The manager had a last minute changes for the theme. From now on Sunday is 'Wedding themed'. I don't know where she got all these gowns in one night but thankfully, something fitted me. Kallen had to have hers fixed because it was too big. Lelouch? Lelouch, are you okay?"

Without any warning, he grabs her shoulders, pushes her back gently into the room, and closes the door not letting go of the knob. Leaning his forehead against the wood, he gathers a calming breath.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" C.C. asks worriedly from the other side.

"Nothing, I just need to process this."

"Process what?"

Process how incredibly stunning and gorgeous she is in that white laced dress that perfectly accentuates her curves yet retains a sense of purity and softness of her body. Process the translucent veil that covers her face giving her an air of innocence that only a bride-to be has. Process the bouquet of red roses in her hand that adds authenticity to what is supposed to be a cosplay.

Lelouch vi Britannia needs to process the light pink blush that resides on her cheeks after the door opened and she was all shy and unsure with her appearance, the furrow between her eyebrows, the small pout of her shiny pink lips, her smooth bare shoulders, the way her hair is up giving him a full view of her swan-like neck.

Lelouch vi Britannia needs to process the fast beating in his chest as if he had run a mile.

He can practically hear church bells ringing.

"Can I come out now?"

 _Breathe, Lelouch. For goodness sake, you've never been this nervous in any of your mafia activity._

Slowly, he turns the knob and is suddenly face-to-face with golden eyes.

"Are you sick?" asks C.C.

He shakes his head. "Sorry about that. You can come out now."

When at last, the false bride is outside the doorway and Lelouch feels that he can properly speak again, he offers, "Let's go out for tonight."

"Out? I just finished the whole complicated process of wearing this dress and putting make-up on and you're going to just make me change – "

"You're not going to change. Come on." He grabs her gloved hand and starts walking along the corridor where now, everyone are in their bride attire.

"Where are we going? I'll look out of place wearing this."

"No, you won't. You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous."

He looks back and sees her delighted smile.

 _Oh, godfuckingdammit, he is in a very serious trouble._

He doesn't attempt to do anything during the whole car ride. Lelouch, like a proper school boy, sits with his back straight and hands on his lap. Some occasional glances at the lovely lady beside him who gives him curious and sometimes amused looks in return.

When they finally arrive at their destination, C.C. cannot help but wander her eyes around the high ceiling and large chandelier that welcomes them as they set foot inside the mansion.

"Are you showing off how rich you are?" She raises an eyebrow.

He chuckles. "Didn't my five million dollars already prove it?"

"Well, we both know how large your ego is, Mr. vi Britannia. So what is the purpose of my coming here? In a wedding dress? Is this one of your fantasies? A fetish, perhaps?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Good. Let's go to my room now."

"Ah. A house service, I see."

As soon as they enter his rather large and spacious room, Lelouch presses a button on the wall and the air is suddenly filled with the melodic harmony of strings and percussion.

"May I have this dance from the bride?"

"Depends on who is asking."

"Actually, it is the groom."

C.C. blinks at him repeatedly, her mouth hanging open at his unexpected but bold answer.

"Oh, my," she mumbles. "Oh, my."

But she wraps her arms around his neck at the same time he pulls her closer until there is nothing separating their bodies but their clothes. They start swaying along the soft music, surprisingly both in tune with each other's movement.

Looking down, all Lelouch can think of is how Sunday instantly becomes his favorite day. How he will always look forward to this day of the week. There is nothing more that he can ask for except to see her in a wedding dress again.

"I hope this theme is just for today and we'll go back to the maid theme next Sunday. It was such a task wearing the dress and veil," complains C.C. "Plus, it would wear off the excitement of wearing _my_ wedding dress in my _actual_ wedding day."

"I hope the manager makes it permanent."

The woman frowns at him. "Didn't you hear anything I just say?"

"I like it. I like it so much," he says while nodding. "C.C.?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's date."

"What?"

They both stop swaying.

"I said let's date. Go out with me." Lelouch looks at her with such seriousness in his eyes that C.C. couldn't help but look away.

"This is not in our contract."

"It isn't that's why I am asking. What do you say?"

"I say no. I told you, I'm already risking my life being connected with you like this. I don't want to add more danger to my well-being and give opportunity for your enemies to target me. So no, I won't go out with you."

Surprisingly, Lelouch just shrugs. "Well then, I'll ask again later. We still have a month left in our contract."

She snorts. "Good luck with that."

"So perhaps..." Lelouch touches the edge of the veil and slowly lifts it up until the witch's enchanting face is in full view infront of him. He caresses her cheek with his finger while his other hand tilts her head higher. "... I'll start persuading you."

And he gives her the most tender of kisses. He covers her lips in such a sweet way he can almost hear the angels praising him for being so gentle.

Lightly biting, he moves slowly - completely basking in her soft, sweet mouth, enthralled with its soft texture and catching it in between his lips. Whatever she put on her lips, it is literally making them taste like candies and he is going insane.

"Date me and I'll treat you like a queen," he whispers.

"You can't convince me in one night," she whispers back.

His hand finds the zipper on her back and pulls it down while placing kisses on her neck. The dress makes a satisfying sound as it hits the ground leaving C.C. in just her pink lingerie and sandals.

Kneeling, Lelouch kisses her abdomen as he helps her out of her sandals. He can feel her muscles tighten as he nips and bites on her skin.

When both of her sandals are removed, he holds her waist and pulls her body to him as he dips his tongue into her little belly button. Even this part of her is sweet.

"Take me to bed, Lelouch."

He doesn't need to be told twice to carry her and place her on top of his pristine white bed. Just the sight of her lying there, in her underwear, so vulnerable and so open yet very much powerful is enough for him to decide that he won't stop asking her until she agrees with a date with him.

He wants her on _his_ bed like this more often. He wants her to be wrapped around his scent and at the same time, leave her smell on his belongings.

That would be fucking perfect.

She is about to remove the veil but he stops her. "Leave it on."

Unbuttoning his shirt, he quickly takes off his top. This is followed by the removal of his belt and pants leaving him in just his boxers. He crawls up and bestows her another soft kiss before giving her the usual smothering kisses they always share.

His tongue enters her mouth and quickly seeks her small one to entangle with it. Meanwhile, his right hand travels down her chest and grabs her left breast. He massages it through her bra as his other hand holds her right leg and hooks it on his back. She pulls him closer in return, their centers finally in contact. He is already hard, and he can feel her folds already wet.

Pulling away from the kiss, he looks down at her flushed skin. Always so sensitive, always so warm.

"Beautiful."

"Come here."

He obliges and indulges himself with another deep kiss.

His fingers find the lock of her bra and unceremoniously removes it, throwing it somewhere in his room afterwards. Without any second thought, he puts her left breast inside his mouth and sucks hard on it. His other hand plays with her other nipple, slightly pinching it.

C.C. is already breathing hard beneath him and he times his suck with the rise and fall of her chest. He does the same with the other breast leaving the woman breathless and nipples swollen.

"Lelouch."

She thrusts her hips upward and shit, she is so wet. She starts rubbing herself against him which causes him to move against hers. Fuck, he is breathing so hard, too. Her softness against his hardness is a very welcomed sensation to the both of them.

Placing two fingers on her panties, his assumption is confirmed - she is indeed soaking wet. He pulls away and goes down, finding a small circle of wetness on her underwear. The underwear is gone within seconds and he is blatantly staring at her pink folds, shiny from all her arousal.

He grabs her ankles and pushes them higher, opening her wider. He touches her clit and lightly presses it. The woman writhes.

"Lelouch, please."

"What do you want, C.C.?" he asks as he continues to play with her nub.

"Your mouth on me. Your tongue inside me."

"I shall fulfill your wish then."

He starts with peppering light kisses inside of her thighs which drives her crazy. To tease her more, he blows cool air on her center before finally kissing her there deep and long.

His tongue runs from the bottom to top, feeling each soft, wet, and sweet fold of hers. He does it again, his saliva mixing with her juice, and he receives a pleasured moan in return. On the third time that he swipes his tongue on her, she grabs his hair and buries his face farther.

"Your tongue, Lelouch. Fuck me with your tongue."

So he does.

His tongue enters her, hard with a mission to bring her to ecstasy. Her warmth immediately envelopes him as he moves in and out, in and out, in and out of her. Her taste is his very own drug, giving him the high he is addicted to.

Grabbing her waist, he pulls her down, her citrusy scent his only oxygen. He looks up and finds C.C. with her eyes closed, massaging her breast and pinching her nipple. Her back arcs with all the sensation and her soft whimpers blend beautifully with the music. The unwritten song on the melody. Sweat peppers her skin.

This is his queen right here - shameless and confident with her body. He is going to make her his goddamn queen.

He is already as hard as rock but he can feel her getting close. He moves his tongue faster and harder, pulling her hips up and down with one hand, while the other joins his mouth in pleasuring her.

Two, three fingers enter her and pump as hard as his tongue. The grip on his hair tightens, he is certain that she had already pulled some hair.

"I'm close..." she moans.

"Come for me, C.C. Come in my mouth."

And with the final and hardest entry of his tongue and fingers, the woman comes - endlessly dripping - and the mafia prince savors her taste.

He drinks her in as if his life depends on it, until she is spent and languid.

C.C. pulls him up and kisses him hard. He removes her veil and she traces the waistband of his boxers then pushes it down until not a single thing is covering their bodies.

"Do you even like me that way?" she asks, her face is red and warm.

"I do," he answers honestly.

"After a month then..." she begins with labored breath, "... When the contract is coming to an end, I'll let you know if I'm going to miss this and agree with your offer."

He positions his tip on her entrance and says, "Then I'll just renew it again and again until you say yes."

"Stubborn fool."

He stares at her satisfied eyes and places a tender kiss on her nose. "Don't you think that this is like a honeymoon?"

The sound of her laughter is music to his ears. "You're so deep into this role playing."

He smirks at her. "I'll show you which other places I want to be so deep into."

And with that, the night just started for the two of them.


End file.
